thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Clive McCormack
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = |dob = 1948 |dod = 2002 |nationality = British |family = None |affiliations = Flying Squad Charlie Jolson (former ally) Frank Carter (formerly) Joe Fielding (formerly) Big Walter Jamahl and the Yardies |enemies = Mark Hammond Yasmin |voice = Mick Oliver}} Clive McCormack is a character in The Getaway series who acts as the tertiary antagonist in ''The Getaway''. McCormack was the leader of the Flying Squad and was also bent. He had been in Charlie Jolson's pocket for 10 years. As a result, McCormack tried to keep Frank Carter away from Jolson's case by suspending him. He was also responsible for arresting Mark Hammond which led to Hammond being sentenced to 5 years in jail back in 1997. However, McCormack betrayed Charlie by arresting Yasmin and making a deal with the Yardies. Charlie sent Mark Hammond to kill him because of this. Mark was actually pleased when he killed McCormack because he had got the revenge he never thought he would get. When McCormack is shot dead by Mark, Mark walks past his corpse and then spits on it. Early Life Not much is known about McCormack's early life. It is likely that he entered the police force at a young age and that he wanted a more powerful position. However, McCormack was corrupt and wanted to do things that would benefit him personally. 1992 In 1992, McCormack met with Charlie Jolson and the two of them struck up a deal. Charlie started paying and bribing McCormack in exchange for information and leniency. McCormack began working for Charlie and accepted his offer, turning a blind eye to any illegal activity caused by the Bethnal Green Mob. He also tipped Charlie off about police activity and warned him about any investigations into his affairs. This alliance would continue for ten years until 2002. 1997 In 1997, McCormack was responsible for arresting Mark Hammond for an armed robbery. This would result in Mark being sent to prison for five years. During this time, Mark gained a real hatred for McCormack but was unaware he was bent and working for Charlie. Mark was sentenced to jail and would spend five years behind bars before being released in 2002. Two months after his release, Mark would be ordered to take vengeance on McCormack. 2002 By 2002, McCormack was the head of the Flying Squad division of the London Metropolitan Police Force. He was at the rank of Detective Chief Inspector and was the boss of Frank Carter, Joe Fielding and the rookies, Ryan and Harris. McCormack was still working for Charlie and was determined to keep Frank away from the Jolsons' case. After Frank had arrested Jake Jolson for shooting Joe, McCormack told Frank that he would be interrogating Jake. This annoyed Frank, but McCormack told him to shut up as he is his boss and could have him suspended. This prompted Frank to eavesdrop on Jake's interrogation. Charlie had instructed McCormack to question Jake in a way that would give Frank information on Jamahl's latest drug delivery on the Thames. This was to get Frank out of the way. After the gang war between the Triads and the Yardies, McCormack arrived at the scene and shouted at Frank for the amount of deaths he had caused. Frank defiantly stated that he was saving lives, unlike McCormack and told McCormack to let him do his job. McCormack ordered Frank to attend Jake Jolson's prison transfer and wanted no more mistakes. Just then, McCormack got a phone call from Charlie requesting that Jake be broken out of the prison van. McCormack made his feelings clear about Jake calling the latter a "psycho" but Charlie believed that Jake had a good heart and meant well. Charlie told McCormack that he was not to disappoint him. After Jake was broken out of the prison van by Mark Hammond, McCormack blamed Frank for the fiasco and took the opportunity to suspend him, pending investigation. Frank vowed to find out what McCormack was up to and became a vigilante, not caring about being arrested. After Frank discovered two rookies at the Yardie Crackhouse who were sent by McCormack and were nearly killed, Frank was very angry with McCormack. He drove back to Snow Hill Police Station, intent with confronting McCormack. However, Frank ended up following McCormack to Charlie's depot at King's Cross. At the depot, McCormack spoke to several of Charlie's men. It is revealed through these conversations that McCormack is not completely loyal to Charlie as he believes the latter was old fashioned. In addition, McCormack was planning to sell the guns at the depot to the Yardies, which Charlie did not like. This meant that Charlie would have McCormack killed. While at the depot, Frank finds many counterfeit goods which had been seized in a previous raid. Furthermore, Frank overhears McCormack giving one of Charlie's heavies, Big Walter, instructions on how to kill Frank's partner Joe. McCormack ordered the hit on Joe to stop him testifying against Jake and by extension, McCormack himself. McCormack then drove back to Snow Hill. Frank was satisfied now he had evidence on McCormack, but he had to rush to the UCL Hospital in order to save Joe from being killed. Frank made it there in time, but Joe revealed to Frank that he had just heard about McCormack being killed at the police station by Mark Hammond. Unfortunatley for Frank, this meant he could not prove that McCormack was working for Charlie Jolson. Death At some point during the game's events, McCormack had Yasmin arrested. Yasmin had been working as a hitwoman for Charlie Jolson. It is possible that McCormack had Yasmin arrested because he was wanting to find a way to take over Charlie's business. Charlie believed that McCormack had betrayed him by arresting Yasmin as well as planning to sell the Bethnal Green Mob's guns to the Yardies. Charlie wanted McCormack dead and decided to use Mark Hammond to kill McCormack. Mark had hated McCormack ever since he had arrested him five years previously. Shortly after McCormack had returned to Snow Hill from Charlie's depot, Mark entered Snow Hill disguised as a telephone repairman and shot McCormack. McCormack was only wounded at first but was able to run away from Mark. However, Mark fought his way through the police and SO19 officers and chased McCormack down the stairs. Mark chased McCormack to outside the interview room where Yasmin was being questioned. McCormack returned fire at Mark with no where left to run, but Mark shot him dead, getting revenge for his five year prison sentence. Mark then spat on McCormack's dead body as he walked past him. Aftermath McCormack's death struck a big blow to Frank Carter being able to clear his name. However, Frank's partner Joe told him that he once overheard McCormack mentioning a lock-up garage in Scoresby Street where Charlie Jolson kept his real records. Frank had a look at these records and decided to search every place on the list starting with Charlie's warehouse. At the warehouse, Frank found Mark Hammond in the basement. He made a deal with Mark that if he broke him out, Mark would now work for Frank in order to bring down Charlie Jolson. Mark agreed and the two men were able to stop Charlie which led to Charlie blowing himself up. In a way, McCormack's death paved the way for Charlie Jolson's own demise. Personality McCormack is not a very nice man. He is corrupt, unfriendly and only wants to do things which benefit him. Although he is a police officer, McCormack is not interested in cleaning up the streets of London. In essence, McCormack is a criminal but his status of Chief Inspector prevents him from being investigated. McCormack has a disregard for police officers lives as he sent the rookies Ryan and Harris on a mission which was likely to have them killed. Furthermore, McCormack shows ruthlessness by ordering the death of the police officer Joe Fielding. McCormack's nature means he is hated by both Mark Hammond and Frank Carter, two men whom he had ruined their lives. Although McCormack appears to be loyal to Charlie Jolson, he is not totally loyal to him as he thinks that Charlie is old fashioned and he does not like Jake very much. McCormack is later hated by his former ally Charlie. Ultimately, every person in the game seems to hate McCormack. Mission Appearances *Filthy Business (killed) *Show some Remorse (first chronological appearance) *Escort Duty *The Vigilante *Stalking McCormack Although McCormack is killed in his first appearance, he makes several appearances during Frank Carter's missions which are chronologically set before Filthy Business. Quotes * "Enough of the back chat! I'm the fuckin' boss around here! Are we clear on that?" - McCormack warns Frank Carter about his attitude in Show some Remorse. * "They'll have you so drugged up, you'll be dribbling down the front of your shirt and taking it up the backdoor from every orderly that likes a bit of rough." - McCormack warns Jake Jolson about him going to prison in Show some Remorse. * "What the Jesus fuckin' Christ do you call this? There's enough fuckin' claret spilt here to paint the whole fuckin' town red!" ''- McCormack yells at Frank in Escort Duty. * ''"Who do you think you are? Rambo? This is London, not fuckin' Hollywood!" - McCormack is unimpressed with Frank's approach to the job in Escort Duty. * "He's a fuckin' psycho, Charlie, a mad dog that needs fuckin' putting down." - McCormack gives Charlie Jolson his honest opinion about Jake in Escort Duty. * "You are an amateur Carter. You run around this town like some sort of vigilante with a badge thinking that you're special, that you're outside the law! It's over, cowboy! You're suspended. I'm having you on charges. You were treading on thin ice and now you just cracked it. Get out! You're off the fuckin' case, do you hear?" - McCormack loses his temper with Frank and suspends him in The Vigilante. * "And Walt, don't fuck it up! There's enough problem with that crazy bastard Hammond shooting up half of London." - McCormack instructs Big Walter to kill Joe Fielding without making a mess in Stalking McCormack. Trivia *Although his first name 'Clive' is never mentioned in the game, it is included in the manual that comes with the game. *It is unknown if he was the head of the entire Flying Squad in London, or if he was the head in just Snow Hill Police Station. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Police Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Mission givers